sweetcouchfandomcom-20200214-history
Xander
Appearance Xander is a towering man with pale skin, dark hair, and glowing icy blue eyes. He keeps his black hair mostly short and trim, with his bangs being the exception and oftentimes hanging down across his eyes. His eyes are, besides his height and physique, his most arresting feature – they glow brightly out from his face, a strange arctic white-blue, with pupils that rapidly change in shape in response to light. He possesses a large, intimidating frame, kept muscular through a strict and demanding regime of physical activity and training. He moves thoughtfully and efficiently, as if loathe to waste any energy, and stands straight backed and with his shoulders squared. Personality Xander is quiet, introspective, and coolly logical. He carries and presents himself calmly and with a straightforward, matter-of-fact professionalism that’s confident and edges slightly into arrogance. Sharp-minded, his opinions and thoughts are tinted by a surgical, scientific bias that emphasizes facts over feelings, and this can oftentimes combine with his reserved demeanor to make him seem aloof and unsympathetic to others. Xander’s willingness to distance himself from others cannot hide the most basic of his characteristics – a dry, sardonic, and oddly morbid sense of humor shines through at times, as sharp and surgical as the man himself, and a surprising, almost startling, sense of loyalty and odd code of honor. That isn’t to say Xander’s all good. Beneath the armor of his logic, and the coating of humor, Xander is a surprisingly bitter, angry, and jealous individual. He wants what everyone else has and what his powers deny him, and though he’s not prone to it, he can slip into dark, depressive slumps – though because he’s so often in his room either way, they’re damned hard to notice. History Xander has been a model participant. Powers and Abilities Gifts Subject’s blood is superheated; physiology seems to be altered dramatically to cope. Blood and body’s heat fluctuates, linked with subject’s emotional state. Subject is highly resistant to heat and cold, but not entirely immune to either. Subject also capable of manipulating own blood, and in possession of a significant regeneration factor. • Molten Blood – Experiment’s blood and body are both well above normal, safe human temperatures. The temperature is majorly controlled by the subject’s emotional state and mood, which includes and is not limited to: anger, arousal, embarrassment, excitement, and fear. Idle temperatures have been recorded as low as 158 degrees Fahrenheit, but the average falls anywhere between 200 to 300 degrees. Under extreme duress, the subject’s temperature has exceeded over 5000 degrees. • Fire form – At temperatures exceeding 3000 degrees in temperature, user’s body and form changes dramatically. Experiment’s skin blackens and cracks, with flames first flowing from these newly developed openings and then encasing and enshrouding him completely. Subject seems to gain some control of the flames he produces in this form, but emotional state is so muddied, and the form is so damaging on the user, that further study is required. After reverting to normal, body is covered and damaged severely by third-degree burns, and the subject must take up to a day to recuperate fully. • Blood manipulation – Experiment is able to manipulate and control own blood. Blood, while superheated and potentially a potent weapon, lacks tensile strength and ability to do much other than burn and scald. Blood must be fresh from subject’s body, or else subject’s control falters. The need to constantly injure himself and the complications that arose from his own rapid healing once made this power extremely difficult to use, and almost useless. • Blood augmentation – Experiment’s blood has been augmented. Nanobots were released into the subject’s bloodstream, intended to add utility to user’s blood manipulation ability. The nanobots are constructed of a rare alchemical alloy that is both highly durable and super resistant to heat, and have been programmed to self-replicate if required – subject need only to introduce the basic ingredients into own bloodstream. Augmentation has given the user the ability to crystallize blood, enabling him to bypass complications caused by his own regenerative factor and use his power effectively. • Regeneration – Due to the self-harming nature of his own gifts, subject’s body seems to have adapted by giving him a regenerative property. Subject is able to repair and regrow damaged tissue at a significant rate, far quicker and more efficiently than normal humans. Limits of this currently unknown. Anomaly • Superhuman Senses - Abilities filler Tactics filler Paraphernalia Melee weapon Ranged weapon Armor Misc Trivia Gallery xanderblack4.png xanderprofileBW.jpg xander2.jpg Xander10c.png Category:ACharacters Category:Anamnesis